I Didn't Need Anything Until I Met You
by rainbow51743
Summary: Rose lives in a world with monsters, but it honestly isn't that bad. She even manages to become friends with some of them... even falling in love with a certain one. This is an after pacifist above ground thing. Frisk will either be a guy or gender neutral. Rated M for cursing, sexual themes, and maybe later smut. Heavy Sans x OC asap. The Cover image is done by me! Yayyy
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey peoples! So, I've been reading the stories on here (mostly Undertale) and I was inspired to do something like that myself! So That's what I 'm doing right now. As it says in the description, this will be in first person, because I write the best when it's like that. The main characters will be Sans and an female OC, however everything will just be in the OC's point of view (I may change that later). Go ahead and give me reviews and messages on your opinion of the story, and enjoy! Oh, also, I do not own anything besides my OCs and the story here. Toby Fox is the creator of the beautiful and majestic Undertale, meaning the non-OCs and pre-my-story storyline here.

* * *

When the monsters first came up, I couldn't stand them. Monsters? On _my_ homeland? Stealing _my_ jobs and eating _my_ food? However, that opinion on them went away very quickly, when I realized that it was exactly like the immigrants coming into America in the 20's or something, where everyone hated them. I could also relate it to the LGBT community, where people would judge others just for loving a certain type of person, for being born a specific way. What also convinced me to change my ways was an announcement on TV by the king and their little savior, a little kid named Frisk. I also didn't have much of a choice, considering my boss was very pro-monster, most likely because he also thinks that they relate to the LGBT community.

I worked at an interesting restaurant, it was kinda like a food court, but more sophisticated and not in a mall. Each little section of the building had a different food genera, and everyone who worked at that food section had to dress in something relating to it. For example, I worked at the fast-food, or as my friends would call it, the "American" section. I kinda used that as an inspiration, wearing a, as the guys put it, sexy crop top, short shorts (pants in the winter) and sneakers.

So, now that you're all caught up, here's my story. I woke up this morning excited to go to work, with the boss I loved, and the costumers I loved to talk to. It was a Monday, so I knew that I wouldn't make that much money. I was just leaning on the counter daydreaming about getting some tacos when the front door opened, and a big group of monsters came in.

"OH MY GOSH THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" one of them said, or I guess, yelled instantly apon coming in. He looked like a skeleton from where I was standing, but I wasn't too sure. I had never seen a skeleton in these parts, just fuzzy beings.  
"God, come on, chill Papyrus! Oh, let's go see if their spaghetti will outmatch ours!" another monster yelled. I snorted. "You wish yours is as good as ours," I mumbled, smiling.  
"What was that?" I jumped up looking straight into... voids? Once my eyes focused, I saw that there was a skeleton, yet it wasn't the big one. "Oh, nothing, sorry! My name is Rose, and I'll be your server. What can I get you... uh..." I looked at him, asking for a name. "Uh, Sans. M' name's Sans." he responded, and I knew that this Monday was going to be a special one.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Yay, nay? I will hopefully update at least once every two weeks, but my goal is every Friday. Don't be scared to tell me your opinion on this, you can even just correct a mistake. I don't really care, whatever you want! Thank you guys, and I will hopefully see you in another chapter!


	2. The Stupid Boss' Brother

**A/N** Hey peoples! Thank you all for actually reading this... I know it kinda sucks but it'll probably get better as the story goes on, and as I actually figure out a plot. So ya, here you go, a new chapter somehow on time! Yay!

* * *

"Sans, huh? Nice. What would you like?" I responded smiling. I always loved new costumers, and especially a group of monsters. "'ll have a burg," he said, somewhat dazed. "Cool, anything on it specifically?" Ah, new people, never EVER specific. "Extra ketchup." His response was almost immediate, making me jump back. "Got it, anything to dri-" I was cut off by my walkie-talkie, "ROSE! GET YOU FUCKING ASS UP TO MY OFFICE THIS MINUTE" "Shit..." I mumbled. "I have a costumer right now, Josh, can you give me just five minutes?" I quietly said to the tiny machine, turning the volume down. "Nope!" he responded, luckily not yelling anymore. I turned to Sans with a forced grin. "So sorry, Sans, but I need to go deal with a f- with an idiot now. Please don't let this scare you away in the future... Hold up..." I did really feel bad, the guy just wanted a burger and he had to deal with me being all stupid. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, Grillby, could you please serve this guy, I need to go speak with Josh." I said through an intercom. "Sure." A smooth voice returned. "My goodness, thank you!" I turned to Sans "My cook, Grillby, will be out here in about a minute, so sorry for the... inconvenience." I growled the last few words, loosing my optimistic smile. He just nodded and I rushed out of the front exit of my station.

"Rose, hurry up!" Josh warned. "I'm fucking coming, ok? Just give me a goddamn minute!" I said back, running through an empty hallway. Once I found his door, I slammed it open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed once I got in. He flinched slightly. "Besides you, sweet heart?" his smile faded when he saw the murderous look in my eyes. Everyone knows how much I hate being interrupted from work, mostly because this has happened before.

"I'll just walk right out of this fu... of this door right now, Josh. You have put me in a bad mood and it'll just get worse." I growled, taking a step towards him. "Alright, alright, calm your panties. I just saw you getting a little too... comfortable with that monster back there... I wanted to make sure nothing was happening," he told me, failing to keep away a smirk. "Because, you know, bad stuff my arise if so. You could be fired." I took a few deep breaths. "Nothing is going Josh. And even if something was, Jake would not fire me. He loves me to damn much to fire me. I have worked here the longest, and he can't just get rid of me." I said, trying not to yell. "How long have you been working here again?" I sighed, for he had asked that question every single time I had walked into that office. "Seven. Years. Is your brother here? I like him a lot more than you." I asked, really mad. "Nope, went home early because he wasn't feeling good. Probably because of his fucking boyfriend." he shot back, cringing at the word boyfriend. "Don't you fucking dare talk about Nick that way. He is the sweetest and most adorable guy i have ever met. Now, I'm going back to my place to serve a few more people," I absolutely loved Nick. Him and Jake were so dang cute together! "No can do, Cutie Pie, the end of the day is in... uh... five minutes. You may leave now, goodbye!" he retorted smiling. I stormed out of his office back to my home away from home. Grillby was there waiting for me.

"Sans left you a tip." his sweet, soft voice filled the room. "Aw, no Grillby, you take it! You were the one who served him after all!" I refused, pushing the money back to him. "Seeing an old friend like that was reward enough. Plus Sans insisted that this goes to you. Go home with this, Rose, I'll lock up tonight," I hated taking money like this but I really didn't have a choice. You can't argue with the best chef ever, let alone the best _monster_ chef. Thanking him again, I gathered up my stuff, changed into a long-sleeve shirt, and started to walk home at 9:00 at night. "Thanks Sans," I mumbled to myself, smiling as I walked through the road.

* * *

 **A/N** As always, feel free to tell me how you feel about this, and if you have any recommendations for this thing. See you all hopefully next Friday! Byee!


	3. Skele-Puns

A/N Well, I'm proud of myself. 1,205 words, woo! It seems that each time I post I get slightly more words. I went fromm 600, to 800, to 1,200! Yay! So, thank for  
coming back! I also wanted to thank those who are favoriting, following, and reviewing! So, ya, enjoy!

* * *

I really hate driving. I mean, I'll do it if I have to, but I'll walk if I can. That's why I walk home the half-mile from work. But, you see, most of the time, I work later shifts. Like today, I was walking home with my tip from Sans at 9:00 in a not too great town. As I was walking, I felt like something was watching me. I pretended to drop something just as an excuse to get a glance behind me. Just as I thought, there was a dark figure a few yards away. I stood up again and picked up the pace, and I heard footsteps behind me, getting louder and louder. Not wanting to be raped or something, I started sprinting, as I could see my apartment complex right there. I burst through the gate, through the main office, and into my room, locking the door. "Welp... that was close..." I mumbled collapsing on the couch.

* * *

Getting up in the morning was hard, but necessary. Today was my last day of work before my 3-day weekend, so I had to show up. I got up and winced. Why did my neck hurt so much? I looked around and realized that I had fallen asleep on my couch. Checking my phone, I found that I had woken up 30 minutes earlier than I was supposed to. Glancing at the table, I saw my roommate's purse, confirming that she was home. "Thanks for letting me sleep here," I mumbled, slightly bitter. I sleepily and painfully got out of bed, walking to my room to get ready for work.

I parked my car in front of the building, wanting to not walk home, especially because I was working until 11. When I got inside, I tried to quickly walk to the bathroom to change. A voice stopped me; "Rosey, honey!" I internally groaned. "Hey Arica. What's up?" I smiled forcefully. "Besides your weight? Nothing much." I laughed harshly. "Great, now I gotta go change, so bye," I said quickly, starting to walk again. "You'll look better in those crop tops if you loose a few! Bye-bye!" she yelled after me. I didn't know why she said stuff like that to me. I was skinny, fit, and I could run a mile in six minutes. But, you know, when someone constantly talks bad about you, a tiny bit of your brain will believe them.

"Sup, Grillby?" I mumbled, walking through the back door of my mini home. Yawning, I modestly tugged down my crop top, thanking God that there were heaters in the restaurant. I started drifting off to sleep just when the bell on the door sounded and a familiar booming voice started talking. "I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO COME HERE TWO DAYS IN A ROW, BROTHER, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HAPPY TO TRY SOME MORE OF CHEF ANGIE'S AMAZING SPAGHETTI!" I smiled, thinking that I would finally be able to make up the tip he gave me the day before. "'Sup?" a voice mumbled in front of me, causing me to jump up. "Oh, hey, Sans! What would you like?" I asked, gesturing to a large menu behind me. "I'll have a plain 'burg with extra ketchup, please." he said, a light blue dusting his cheeks when he made eye contact with me. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. My boss' brother is here to cover while my actual boss is sick, so I have to deal with his shi- bad attitude." Hearing the skeleton snicker, I looked up questioningly. "It seems like your boss was being a... bonehead," he replied, holding back his laughter. Did he just... I bursted out laughing. "If I had known you would make great puns like that, I never would have left." I smiled, putting a piece of paper with his order through a hidden window to go to my cook. "So, what brings you to this fine establishment?" I asked, leaning slightly on the counter. "It's one of the only places that'll allow monsters, these days." his seemingly permanent smile dipped down at that, but he quickly got it back. "Plus Paps heard that they have spaghetti, so he and his friend, er, Undyne, decided to come." I smiles when he said that. "Ya, Angela is the best." I heard a bell behind me, so I turned to grab Sans' order, along with a bottle of ketchup. "Bone appetit!" I joked, setting both items on the table. "How did you know..?" he questioned when I sat the bottle down next to him. "Grillby told me, he said that you were friends?" I asked, always wanting to know more about my costumers. "Ya, I went to his place all the time in the Underground. 's a shame he had to shut it down," he said, looking a bit bitter.

"So, 've noticed two things about you that I wanna ask you 'bout, you mind?" After I shook my head no, he went on. "First, why are you even ok with talking to me?" I laughed a bit at this, causing him to shoot me a look of confusion. "Because you're exactly like us, just from a different place, and just looking a bit different," I responded, not even hesitating, as I had said this many times before. "'Mk then, second thing, what's with the whole almost cursing thing?" I must have made an ugly face because he snickered a little bit. "My room mate said that I cursed too much and put a f- stupid 'swear jar' where you have to pay a dollar every time you swear. I try not to get in the habit of being able to curse at work because I don't want something to slip out at home," I told him, laughing at myself for almost cursing. "Hm, k," was all he said. I must have been talking for a while because I looked and saw that he was done eating. Darn, I didn't even get to see him open his mouth... "I'd love to fibula to you, friend, but that meal wasn't free," I winked, handing Sans the bill. He gave me the money and stood up. "Tibia honest, I had a pretty good time. 'll come back as soon as I can." His smile somehow got bigger as I laughed and he winked at me. Wait what? He's a skeleton, how did he wink? Oh well.

I waved him goodbye, sitting back down and relaxing. I watched him reunite with his brother, who, I know, amazingly whispered something to him. Sans glanced back at me, his face erupting in blue. Hm, cute. I stood up again when Sans came back, looking around. "Uh... hey, Rose? I seemed to have lost my number. Can I have yours?" I rolled my eyes and handed over my phone. "Pick up lines, nice." When he handed back my phone, I texted him a pun just so he would know it was me. "I'll see you around, bonehead," I said as I waved to him. I saw him look down at his phone while he was leaving, and a minute later, I got a pun back from "The Skele-pun master."

* * *

So, it's summer! I may be able to post more, but don't get your hopes up. I will try to keep my every Friday goal, so there's that. If you find any mistakes that passed my eye, please let me know! I already have a plan for the next chapter... so maybe it will come early? Idk. One thing, there's going to be a song in the next one, so I was wondering if I should just put the first few and last lines, or if you want me to do the whole song. Thanks for reading, and I'll se you hopefully next Friday, but maybe earlier! Byesies!


	4. Hate to Sing

I failed, I know. I meant to go farther in this chapter, but things came up, so I stopped where I did. I'm also sorry for no early update, I tried, I really did. I started this chapter on Wednesday, but I didn't finish it. Again, I am sorry, but I didn't want this to be late.

* * *

The Skele-pun Master: _U up yet?_

I sighed as I read the text.

Rose: _Duh. I need to go to work in 10 minutes._

The Skele-pun Master: _oh ya forgot bout that_

Rose: _I think I'm going to go now; better early than late. I'll talk to you later._

The Skele-pun Master: _k and stop being so formal in you're texts  
_ Rose: _*Your and no._

Satisfied with our conversation, I turned my phone off and went into the kitchen. "Come on, Brooke, let's go," I whined, pulling on my roommate's arm. "Are we walkin' today?" she asked, her hands hovering over the car keys. "Yep! Let's go!" I unlocked the door and stepped out into the cool air. "Ew, it's cold," a voice pointed out beside me. "Noooooooooooooooooo I thought it was 100 degrees!" I replied sarcastically. "Brooke, please. It's only five minutes away." "Fine," Brooke huffed, as if she would have left me walking by myself. "I heard that Jake was back today. And that he was bringing his boyfriend," my best friend sang, causing my eyes to light up. "Yay! I love those two so much. I hope Nick will want a burger..." I trailed off, getting lost in my thoughts. "Of course he will, he always does, even if it's for breakfast." That's why I was friends with Brooke; she always helped me keep my head up. I reached towards my phone when I heard my "you got a text" ring tone.  
The Skele-pun Master: _fine, your dead to me.  
_ I laughed as I typed out a reply.

Rose: * _You're but nice try._

"Who's that?" Brooke asked, reading over my shoulder. "Oh, he's just a friend," I replied, pushing her away. "The Skele-pun Master? That doesn't even make sense," she questioned, pushing me back. "He's a skeleton," I replied, smiling. "Oooooh, has my bestie fallen for a monsterrrr?" Brooke exclaimed, hearts in her eyes. "Brooke, no, shut up!" I shot back, my face turning bright red. "Does my bestie want t-" "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE" "to _bone_ him?" "BROOKE I WILL MURDER YOU I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!" I screamed, punching her in the arm. "Swear jar," she reminded me, causing me to scream out of anger. I stormed into my work, a laughing Brooke behind me.

After I got changed, I returned to my stand, finding Brooke sitting on the other side. "I don't think I want to talk to you right now," I said, turning away from her. "I'm not here to tease you; I came here to deliver news before I go back to my cupcake place. Erica's not here today, and Jake was wonder-" "Nope," I reply, knowing what was coming. "Oh, come on, please? Why won't you? You're a beautiful singer!" she begged giving me her best puppy dog eyes. "That's a lie, Brookie, and you know it," I responded turning away. "We'll play your favorite song... I'll do the first part with you! Plus no one's here anyways, and we can make the lights brighter so you don't see the people that aren't there!" I thought about that... it was tempting. "Fine." "YES!" "Don't get too excited, it's not going to happen again," I assured her, walking over to a stage in the middle of the restaurant.

* * *

Once again, I am so sorry. I know, this sucked. Please don't let this chapter lead you away, the next one will be better! So, in the next chapter, I have her sing the song, so do you guys want the whole song or just the first few and last lines? Please feel free to message me or leave a review with what you thing. See you, I'll try, before next Friday. Don't count on it, though...


	5. Geek in the Pink

Hi people! Yes, this chapter is early! It's just because I'll be hanging out with my best friend all day tomorrow, and I really wanted to get a chapter out. Yes, I know, this chapter is short, but I'm also really busy today and wanted to get his done, so here you go! Also, the song in this is Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz, and you should totally look it up on Youtube. He also sings the more popular song '"I'm Yours" I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Looking out from the stage, I could see... nothing. There were special lights to keep the performers from getting nervous, so it was all just a shade of yellow. I knew that no one except for the staff was there, so I took my headset microphone excitedly. "You ready?" Brooke whispered, smiling. "Yes," I whispered back, smiling.

"Yo, brother A to Z," Brooke started.  
"Yo, Whassup B?" I responded.  
"Yo, what time is it?"  
"Haha, it's laundry day!" And then I was on my own. Brooke walked off the stage but I had to stay, so I sang my little heart out.  
"Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin', baby, wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'  
'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit 'cause soon I'm gonna let you in, but seeI don't care what you might think about me  
You can vibe without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know

I could be the one to turn you out

We could be the talk across the town

Don't judge it by the color,

Confuse it for another,

You might regret what you let slip away

Like the Geek in the Pink"

It went on like that, my horrible voice both rapping and singing. When I sang the last note, I heard cheering. That's odd... no one is here. Then the special lights went off, showing me all the people that were standing in front of the stage smiling. I felt my face get very, very hot as I tried to keep my smile. Looking over the surprisingly large crowd, I found a tall skeleton and next to him... a special short skeleton, clapping and smiling wider as he locked eyes with me. "Thank you everybody, and good... uh... morning!" I said, running behind the curtain to turn my mic off.  
"Rose Abigail Song, that was fantastic!" Brooke screamed, hugging me. "R-really?" I stuttered, my heart pounding. "Of course! Towards the begining of the song, we got the morning rush, and they immeadiatly went to the stage. You were so lost in the music that you didn't hear them," she gushes, still not letting go. "You know, as a reward, I'll take away your swear jar debt for today." "YES THANK YOU!" I yelled, smiling.  
"So... Rose," Brooke starts, her smile growing evil. "I saw two skeletons in the crowd, and your blush grew worse when you looked in that direction. Which one is your special someone?" "Brooooooke!" "Come on, I'm your best friend! Please?" "Alright fine," Damn those best friend laws. "It's the short one. He's Sans." "Are you bonely sans him?" she immeadeatly asks, causing me to groan. "Ok, you can't be mad at me, Mrs. Pun Queen," she says, holding back her laughter. "Ya, whatever. Let's just hope he doesn't want a morning burger," I mumble, walking to my station.

* * *

So there you go! Yay? Nay? Let me know what you think, whether it's with a review or a PM, I'll try my best to answer! Do you like how I did the song in this, just the first verse and chorus? Please let me know, because I'm planning to do more songs in the future. Also, if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know! Don't forget to check out this song, and I will see you all again hopefully next Friday. Byesies!


	6. Salad

A lot of people came up to me after, congratulating me, saying I was a good singer, giving me tips. I simply blushed, smiled, and said thank you. Then Sans walked over, and my heart skipped a beat. Why did you do that, me? Stop.

"Hey Flowers," Sans called, walking over. He gave me that nickname soon after we started texting, saying it was "better" than Rose.  
"Hey, Without," I retorted, smiling. He hated how every name meant something in our world. "That was... uh... pretty _rad_ -ish," Sans mumbled, his cheeks turning blue. I smiled and put my hands under my chin in a jokingly cute way. "Why thank you!" I laughed, my face burning up. "I... uh... didn't think you would be here! It's pretty early, I mean," I internally winced at my own awkwardness.  
"Ya, well, Paps begged me to go with him and I just couldn't say no," Sans replied, studying the menu. "Uh... what's 'salad'?" he asked, confused. I just stared at him in wonder, tapping the digital menu to send an order of salad to Grillby.

"Sans, you've been on the surface for four years and you don't know what salad is?" I asked grabbing the bowl from a hidden window. "Uh... well, I'm about to find out," he stabbed at the salad warily, not really sure about it. "Sans, eat the fu-freaking thing," I growled. Alarmed by my tone, he quickly shoved the lettuce in his face. Trying to keep a straight face, he swallowed. "It's... uh- g- GREAT!" He was so obviously lying, so I decided to give him a hard time. "Oh! Let me get you some more!" "NO! I uh mean... I don't have the stomach for more... heh." "Oh, let me get you some take out of it then," I responded, smiling. "Rose I don't like it." he confessed, pushing the bowl away. "Oh, I know, I just wanted you to tell me that," I laughed, putting the rest in a take out box so I could enjoy it myself later. "Wha... why?" he questioned. "I like it when people are honest with me, Sans. I'm fairly good at telling when people are lying to me. Oh, and you're horrible at it," I smiled. "So don't try me."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY. I know, this is like ten weeks late, but I haven't had a chance to do this. With this super short chapter, I'm going to say that my new chapters will not come out every Friday anymore. They will come out whenever I can write. So, I'm very sorry about this, but here you go! I will see you as soon as possible! Also, I would like to thank Sophielatchka for mentioning my story in her story, "Harder Than Bone" It's really amazing and you should check it out! Wel... goodbye!


	7. Overtime

I'm sorry that it's been so long... more at the end.

* * *

When the clock hit six, I started wiping off my station, happy that I could get more time with Brooke. She only worked pert-time here, so she wasn't there often. A large figure hovered over me, and when I looked up, I sighed.

"Hey, Rosey, guess what?" Josh asked, smiling. "Don't call me Rosey and what," I growled back, dreading his next words. "OVER-TIME!" he yelled, laughing. Smiling more at my groan, he went on. "You get 20 more per hour, though, so you probably should take it. I know how financially... unstable you guys are." "Alright, let me tell Brooke. You can go now," I reply coldly. After I put everything back on the counter, I went over to the pastry station, where I know Brooke helped out the most at.

"Oh, there you are! Ready to go?" Brooke asked hopefully. Then she looked at my eyes and sighed. "For how much?" "20 more than usual per hour," I replied. Nodding, she gave me a hug. "Do you want me to stay or pick you up or something?" "I'm good, I'll walk and watch the stars on my way home," I smiled, walking her to the door. "Love you, Brookie, bye!" With a "love you" back, she was gone.

After a few minutes of being at my station, I saw a familiar figure walking over. "Heeeeeey Rose!" he laughed. "Nick! I haven't seen you in forever! How's it going between you and Jake?" I responded, his presence brightening up my afternoon. "Oh... About that," he mumbled, wrestling something out of his pocket. As I worriedly looked on, he brought of a box with a ring. I brought my hands to cover my mouth, speechless. "Oh my god, Nick, when?" "I was thinking of Sunday," he quietly replied. "I gotta go, though, so I'll talk to you later." Then I was alone, again.

When it was eight, I started cleaning up again. After saying goodbye to Grillby, I was out the door, staring at the sky. As I walked past a dark ally way, something started to walk behind me. Huh... deja vu. But this time, when I was about to start running, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Where ya think you're goin', sweet heart?" a grubby man asked, pulling me back into the ally. Dozens of men came out of nowhere and started circling me, mumbling stuff about me being a worker at the monster restaurant. The first man, the leader I assumed, started groping me, trying to take off my shirt. When I struggled, he slapped my face and slammed it into a wall behind me. I let out a gasp, my vision getting swirly. "Please, stop," I murmured, just to be slapped again. Then there was a bright light, and I was slammed to the ground. As my vision went dark, I saw something that looked like fluffy pink slippers. Then everything was black.

* * *

I have the next two days free, so I will hopefully get another chapter out. I want to give a big thank you to a guest who goes by Samantha for pushing me to get this out. I have part of a plan for the next chapter, we'll see. And, yes, I know that so many OcxSans fics have this "being saved from the dark ally" thing, But I really wanted to do this. GIVE ME A BREAK I'M JUST TRYING ME BESTTTTTTTT xD Well, I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Feel free to favorite, follow, review, anything! Even pm me if you want, that's fine. Byeeeeeeee


	8. Saved by a Skeleton

YES! I am alive! I'm so sorry for not updating. I promise, I'm trying my best! So, her you go.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found that I did not know where I was. I seemed to by lying on a bed, covered by crinkled sheets. The walls were a burgundy and there was a... tornado in the corner. When I tried to sit up, I yelped in pain and felt a hand grab my arm.

"Hey, don't do that. Your head isn't healed enough, Flowers," a familiar voice whispered. "Sans? What happened? Where am I?" I frantically murmured, finding some comfort when Sans tightened his grip. "These dudes were messing with ya so I, uh, took care of them. I took you home so Paps could heal ya and decided to let you rest in my room." "How did you know that I was there?" Memories were slowly coming back to me now, and I mentally shivered at the feeling of the man touching me. "Oh, Brooke took your phone to see my messages, the stalker, and forgot to give it back. When you were late, she asked me to help look for you 'cause I was in the area. I just happened to find you first," he explained.

"HUMAN! Sorry. Human! I, The Great Papyrus, have come for your last healing session." This must be Papyrus. He was so tall; I would say at least seven feet. He carefully walked over and placed his hand on the back of my head. When I winced, he frowned. "Sorry, Human Rose, this was easier when you were sleeping." "It's all right, Papyrus. Thank you." When he pulled his hand away, I instantly felt better. I sat up and smiled, as it did not feel like lava was being poured on my head. With a "NYE HE HE!" Papyrus was gone.

"Thank you so much Sans, this means a lot to me," I smiled, sitting down next to him on the floor. "Uh... no prob. It's getting pretty late. I imagine that you're not very tired, so do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked, blushing slightly. Noticing the blue tint, I laughed. "No need to _blue_ -sh around me. But ya, sure." Sans burst out laughing, punching me in the arm. "You sure know how to tickle my _funny bone_. Come on, let's go pick out a movie."

After five minutes of searching through the DVD rack, I finally picked out _Grease_. "Is this good?" I asked, walking over to the DVD player. "Mmhmm," Sans replied, watching me. I sat down on the other side of the couch as the disk was reading. "I'll go make popcorn," Sans mumbled as he left the room. When he sat back down with the bowl, he started taking large handfuls of the snack for himself. "Hey! You gotta share!" "Nah." "You _butter_ do what I say or else I'll as _salt_ you!" I laughed, scooting over so I could get some as well. "That was pretty _corny_ ," he replied, hold the bowl away from me. In the end, I ended up crawling over his lap to grab it, curling around it triumphantly. Too lazy to move, and so that we could both reach the bowl, I laid down on his lap. I didn't see his surprised expression, and when I looked at him, it was gone. But he was looking at me and I noticed just how interesting his eyes were. When we finished the bowl of popcorn, I sat up a bit so I could set it on the table. I felt a hand on mine, so I turned to see Sans staring at me, in aw of what was in front of his face. At some point, our faces were an inch away from each other. That was when he leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

Yay skeleton romance ^_^ So cute. Please give me your complete feedback. Also, I was thinking of doing something that I want you guy's approval on. Would you be ok with Papyrus having a crush on Rose? There won't be a relationship, just jealous Sans. Let me know, and see you maybe soon!Byee


	9. Author's Note (It's A Good One)

Hey guys! So, I have found a way to make and upload chapters on my phone, so I may be able to update more often! Yay!

I also wanted to say thank you to all the favoriters, likers, reviewers, and silent readers! I really love the support! So, see you soon with another chapter, byeeeee!


	10. A Skele-TON of Kisses

Hi peoples! New chapter, yaaaaay! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kissing a skeleton was… interesting. It wasn't soft like a human kiss, but it wasn't hard, like you'd think bone would be. It was still amazing, though, don't get me wrong. Eventually he pulled back, worrying me.

"I.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. God I'm so stupi-" My panicked dialogue was cut short by Sans kissing me again. It was so meaningful and passionate, so… Sans. I felt so safe around him, so happy. Like nothing bad could ever happen if he was there. This time, we both pulled back at the same time.

"I've wanted to do that for so fukin long, you have no idea, " Sans breathed. I just smiled and leaned on his shoulder, directing my attention to the screen. As he put his arm around me, my favorite part of the movie started up.

Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee! Lousy with virginity!

"Hey Sans?" "Hmm?" "Me too."

* * *

 **When I walked down the stairs, I saw Sans and the human had fallen asleep, cuddling. I smiled my heroic smile and took a picture, planning to tease my brother about it later. I did feel a bit upset, though I did not know why…**

* * *

As I begin to wake up, I found that I was a bit tangled up with Sans. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and our legs were overlapping each other's. My face flushing a dark red, I carefully untangled myself from the skeleton. I smiled, looking at his adorable form.

"Hello Rose," a voice greeted me. I yelped and turned around to find Brooke standing there, her phone pointing at me and Sans. "Brooke!" I jumped on top of her, giving her a bear hug. I noticed on her phone that there was a picture of me and Sans cuddling. "Delete it," I said, trying to grab her phone. "Wha- oh! This little thing? Sure!" she replied after sending all of our friends the picture. "NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed, punching my bestie in the arm.

"Flowers, shut u- um hi?" Sans mumbled, spotting Brooke. "I just came to check on my best friend, make sure that she wasn't dead," she responded, giving me a hug. "I was so worried about you." "I'm ok, Brooky. Why don't you stay her for a little and have breakfast. Maybe get to know Sans," I offered, looking at her hopefully. With a nod, she went over to Sans.

"Hello, I am Brooke, Rose's one and only best friend. You hurt her, I kill you, ok?" she smiled, sticking out her hand. Sans warily nodded, taking it and giving a firm shake. "'m Sans, do you want waffles or somethin?" He finally got up, walking over to the kitchen and opening the freezer. Brooke mumbled a quiet "sure" and we all went to eat waffles.

* * *

If you have any ideas or criticism or pretty much anything, leave a review or message me! Oh, there's a new cover image! I made it myself... obvioulsy lol. Please tell me your opinion on it :3 Thank you for sticking with me, and I will see you soon!


	11. A Not As Great Author's Note

Hi people! So, I'm really sorry for taking so long! Lots of personal stuff had been happening, as well as school. So, I'm going to update as soon as I can, but I do not know when it will be. I have not given up on this story yet, and I don't think I ever will! So, I'll see all of you soon!


End file.
